Red Carnation
by Dance of Death
Summary: The death of Itachi's loved one brings out his hatred toward the Akatsuki. ItaNaru. Conjoined ficlet. Character death.


**Hello everyone, this is the first time we'll be ever posting on our Dance of Death joint account. Death is Sadow Uchiwary, the amazing author who wrote The Fox & The Weasel, and I, Dance is somebody you do not want to know. I abandoned my FF account because I can, okay. So this is our joint account, yes! :D**

**Dance and Death are two different people just so you know, we'll post whoever was writing the story and whatnot and we may sometimes make conjoined fics. Also, we occasionally switch in conjoined fan fictions, so you may find some of the writing different from the rest of it. I hope this does not bother you readers!  
**

* * *

The rain poured over head as Itachi had finally returned to the Akatsuki base. He silently followed his way through the many halls he had memorized and made his way to his room. As he entered the room, he shed off his drenched cloak and looked toward the bed. His eyes grew slightly at the bloody scene. He walked toward the bed, peering over the mangled body.

He let out a silent breath as he looked over his dead lover. He placed his hand on a now pale and cold cheek, examining the wound on his neck. He turned over his lovers face, his eye lids slightly dropping. Naruto's blue eyes were wide open and now a dull gray, all life that had once swam in them gone.

He reached his arms around the boy's shoulders, pulling his body up in his grip. He kneeled and pulled him to his chest, while breathing a sigh. He held the boy for a few moments before setting him back down. His fingers closed the blonde's eyelids, his eyes traveling to his once pink lips.

Itachi pressing his lips to the now pail peach ones, a small but meaningful kiss he would ever give him. His arms fell to his sides as he looked over Naruto's body, the cut on his neck wasn't very fresh. He assumed it had been done just over four hours ago, with a knife that would cut deep easily.

His anger began to rise as he wondered who would do such a thing. He reached down toward Naruto's shirt and pulled his top up, examining the seal. His fingers trailed over the seal, questioning why the Kyuubi hadn't been taken. As he looked over his love once more, he heard slight shuffling from the corner, but ignored it. He knew someone was there and had known since he entered the room.

"Itachi-san… I see you don't like these circumstances. Oh well, it cannot be helped."

"Pein… Were these circumstances necessary?"

"It was bound to happen in the future, Itachi-san. Fate, as we say, hm?"

"I would never have guessed that you'd perform such an act while I was on a mission."

"Well, it easily worked out on **my **advantage**." **He sneered.

Itachi turned his back away from Pein's view, to gaze at what used to be his lover. His blonde… His care-free, happy-go-lucky, blue-eyed blonde. The corpse lay lifelessly on the bed, the last of blue dulling from his eyes. Itachi's eyes traveled over what used to be a tanned bright face, his eyes traveling over Naruto's pale lips once more, dull eyes and pale cheeks. He hated seeing his lover in such a way.

Without showing emotion, he turned quickly toward the retreating Pein. His legs moved, his anger soaring. His hand jerked Pein's shoulder slamming the man against the nearest wall. His eyes began to change. He began to perform the Tsukuyomi as his eyes glared into Pein's eyes.

Pein's body shook for a moment and then froze. His body sat unmoving against the wall as he was sucked into Itachi's world.

"You have 72 hours and 59 seconds of torture. You will experience my true capability toward my enemies," His voice was a low whisper as he moved away from Pein's body.

Pein's body collapsed to the floor as his eyes stared into space; all life has vanished in them. Itachi looked over to the bed and slowly walked toward his. His eyes looked over the boy's lithe body, remarking how thin he had become. Had he not been eating while he was away?

His arms reached under the boy's lifeless body, hoisting him up. He carried him bridal style, decided whether to return him to Konoha or have a burial on his own. He went with the first one leaving the Akatsuki base. His heart had been broken, and he had mostly destroyed his chance at returning to the Akatsuki, but it didn't matter to him.

* * *

The wind blew as a sad day passed in Konoha. Villagers stood surrounding the grave of Naruto Uzumaki, each one stood in silence. Slowly, each person walked toward the grave, saying a small prayer and dropped a carnation. Some such as Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Iruka brought red carnations to show their lost love.

The wind blew fiercely while each person around the grave covering themselves with their coats. In the trees sat a lonely figure watching the ceremony, his eyes glowing. He waiting until each person left and finally jumped down. He walked toward the grave and stood above it, staring down at the carved words.

An angel was carved in the stone, but its beauty was nothing compared to Naruto's, he had refused to let go. He kneeled down, and closed his eyes, feeling the wind soften as he whispered his own prayers.

"Naruto…" His voice never raised above a whisper as his anger began to rise once again. He mentally sighed. He stood, his cloaking blowing around. Just before leaving, he placed a single red rose atop the grave; on the rose was a small note.

'_I will forever protect you.'_


End file.
